


A Spider's Pain

by StrawberryAeris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Hollow Knight Silksong (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First fanfic after 5 years, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, So it's rusty, eeecckk, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: “Why do you keep hurting yourself?” Lace asked, quietly.
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	A Spider's Pain

“Hornet?” She called out once more.

Through the mossy grottos, coral forests, cities, she could not find that little spider. She ran a lot faster than I thought, Lace thought to herself. She decided to search in darker areas, knowing how spiders like to hide in them. She searched the darkest areas, hoping to find Hornet.

Lace looked over a short cliff, side to side downwards. All is quiet, no other creature lurked there. Though, Lace sees a red speck, sitting out in the wide open space below.

Hornet, she thought. Lace quickly hoisted herself over to climb down the small cliff. Once she got down, she slowly approached the spider cloaked in red.

“Hornet.” Lace said softly.

Hornet quickly turned around to see who was behind her with a gasp. “No, don’t come near me!” she yelped while scooching away from Lace. She curled up a bit tighter, trying to hide her face. “Leave me be.” she muffled.

Lace stood there just looking at the poor thing. It was going to be difficult to talk to her, but she insisted to do so.

“Hornet, we should just head back.” she said.

“Allow me a moment, please…” Hornet responded, desperately.

“Hornet, come on, everyone’s worried about you.”

“No...I don’t want them seeing me like this…”

Lace let out a soft sigh before sitting beside Hornet. She wasn’t gonna let her off the hook. Not that easily. Even Hornet knew. They sat in silence for a moment, listening to water dripping in the background. Hornet wanted to leave so badly, but she stayed put. She could barely move. She knew if she tried to make an escape, Lace would stop her.

“...I’m sorry for what you had to see…” Lace finally spoke. “I really hoped you didn’t, and get into this whole mess. I really wanted you to make a run for it before you fell into this kingdom I call a home. I tried my damndest to save you from its grasp...but I couldn’t. I let this hell consume you...and made you suffer…”

“No you didn’t.” Hornet said softly. “I never took your advice and threats. I just wanted a way out of here. I wanted to know a way out of here. To get out of here as quickly as I could...I’m trapped here. We’re trapped here. All for a kingdom’s sake.” Lace glanced at Hornet.

“...but I deserve it…” Hornet added, muffled into her legs. She crossed her arms around her chest and held herself. Lace put her hand onto Hornet’s back and petted her, only making Hornet clench herself tighter, claws drawing out into herself. “No you d-... Hornet-”

“Lace I could’ve hurt someone back there! I was just...I was just so mad, Lace...everyone looked so terrified...should I be thrown in with the other Weavers?...If all I am is just a spider? A beast?...a monster…?” Hornet bursted out of herself.

Lace just looked at her, distraught. Hornet put her face into her hands. Lace crawled and sat in front of her. “Hornet. Look at me.” She split Hornet’s legs open so she could sit criss-crossed. Hornet put her hands down slowly to look at Lace, locking her eyes into hers.

“None of this is your fault.” Lace started. “This kingdom led you into this. They knew you, Hornet. They wanted you. They wanted talented spiders like you for their own personal gain. The kingdom’s truth is absolutely disgusting. But none of you spiders and weavers started this. You all were just living like any other normal bug would do. What do you mean ‘spiders are just beasts and monsters’ when the real beasts are the ones using you? You all have done amazing things, especially you, Hornet.”

Hornet stared at her, clutching the bottom of her cloak softly.

“You have done so much for this kingdom. You’ve made friends, you helped people, you brought people together, you fulfilled and granted people’s wishes, Hornet. But I knew this cult would get the best of you. I knew the wrongs of this kingdom would hold you down.”

Lace put a hand onto Hornet’s. Hornet looked down and back up into Lace’s eyes.

“You’re an amazing, talented, skilled little spider.” Lace continued. “I’m highly aware that you’re just like your mother...heh, maybe even better. I know you’ve took care of your home kingdom. But...why would you put this all onto yourself? If your home was hard enough, why would you put more stress onto your plate?...” Lace moved her hand and placed it onto Hornet’s cheek.

“Why do you keep hurting yourself?” Lace asked, quietly.

All Hornet could do was stare at her, distraught. She couldn’t respond. She was just...frozen. Trying to keep her emotions in herself, but they are crawling around, trying to find a forceful way out.

“Why would do this to yourself? Haven’t you had enough? Why would you let yourself into things on your own? Why would you let all of the suffering, loneliness, and torment you’ve received in your life repeat itself onto you?...You don’t deserve any of this. You’ve suffered enough, and...I can’t see you like this. I don’t wanna see you do this to yourself.” Lace concluded.  
Hornet didn’t respond. Her listening to Lace’s words made her devastated, realizing she has been making herself miserable. Tears began to form in her eye sockets. She nuzzled her face against Lace’s hand as she quivered and as a rumble of what sounded like a purr came out of her.

Lace let out a soft sigh. “You poor thing…”

Hornet stared into Lace’s eyes once more. Lace was...too beautiful to look away from, even when you’re an emotional train-wreck. Hornet could barely see her with the tears clouding her eye sockets, though.

Hornet shut her eyes tight and collapsed into Lace’s chest. “Oh!” Lace yelped. Hornet completely broke down and started to bawl into Lace’s chest. “Shhh Shhh it’s alright. I got you.” Lace whispered. She hugged her as she rubbed Hornet’s back. Time went by as they were hugging. Hornet then curled up into Lace’s lap, or at least she tried, while Lace stroked her shell and rubbed her back and arm as Hornet continued to cry. Lace’s lap, and her in general, were really soft. Hornet laying on her lap was heavenly.

Time went by once more. Lace stared off into the environment that surrounded them.

“You’ve fallen silent, little spider.” She said. “Everything alright?”

…

“Hornet?”

She looked back down at her. The little spider...was asleep. She had cried herself to sleep, apparently, on the fencer’s lap.

Lace sighed, but smiled. She knew she was gonna be here for a long while.

“Miss Lace!” a voice called.

Lace turned to the direction where she heard the voice. It was Sherma, at the top of the short cliff. He tried to climb down, but ended up sliding down instead. He got up, shook himself clean, and hurried towards Lace and Hornet.

“Miss Lace! There you are!” he said, out of breath. “We were looking all over for you! Is Hornet ok-”

Lace put a finger over her mouth, and pointed at Hornet, who’s still asleep.

“Oh.” he whispered. He quietly walked over and crouched to see Hornet sleeping up close.  
“We’re gonna be here for a little while, Sherma.” Lace whispered to him. “Go tell the others that. We need some time alone, ok?”

“Ok.” he replied. “Is Miss Hornet gonna be ok?”

“She will. I promise you.”

“Ok.” Sherma gave Lace a thumbs up before heading off again. 

Lace stared off into the environment once more, but smiled, knowing the little spider was resting on her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a short vent art, but I wrote as a short story instead. I haven't written a fanfic in like 5 years, so yeah it's a bit rusty :\\. Hope you enjoyed, though :).


End file.
